


Undertale songs parodies

by Emeraldgaze18



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU (undertale), Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldgaze18/pseuds/Emeraldgaze18
Summary: I've modified the song (that don't belong to me) to do the Undertale version. I know this description Is not the best but i hope you like my versions of these songs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First song: BE PREPARED   
> (Original song: be prepared- from: the lion king)

Nightmare:   
*I've never thought those guys as essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, if combined to my brain and leadership*

I know you think it's better "each for himself"  
Your thoughts are ancient and wild  
But thick as you are...  
Try to listen!  
My words are a matter of pride.  
My whole past life were a torment  
The moon saw all the tears i've cried  
But now let's talk of revenge and domination  
Even you can see the vantages of this!  
So listen! That's the chance of a lifetime!  
Be prepared for sensational news,  
The negativity's kindom   
Is tiptoeing nearer.

Dust:  
And where do we feature?

Nightmare:  
Just listen the teacher.  
I know it sound sordid  
But you'll be rewarded,  
When I'll be the one in power  
And we'll repay them for the injustices we've passed,  
Be prepared!

Horror:  
*Well, I like the idea, and the goal would be?*

Nightmare:  
*I think it's obvious, the distruction of the multiverse.*

Cross:  
*But the Star Sanses and the others will not try to stop us?*

Nightmare  
*Yeah, but we'll kill them. And I'll take the soul of my "dear" little twin destroying all the positivity.*

Killer  
*Great Idea! Who needs the multiverse!?*

Killer, Red, and Raspberry:  
*No multiverse! No multiverse!*

Nightmare:  
*Idiots! We'll not destroy it in the way complete and definitive!*

Error:  
*But you've said-*

Nightmare:  
*We will conquer it! And I'll become the king! Join to me, and you'll make pay all those who maked you suffer, and become the most feared monsters of all the AUs!*

The bad Sanses:  
*Yai! Hurray for king Nightmare! Hurray for king Nightmare! Hurray for king Nightmare! Hurray for king Nightmare!*

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
To a king that will be all-time adored!

Nightmare:   
Of course quid pro quo you've accepeted  
To take certains duties on board.  
Soon all human and monsters will cower,  
In front of my might power and darkness  
But although I'll be your boss,  
Don't think you can hide behind me!  
Togheter we'll be the greatest squad of all!  
Togheter we'll realize our darkest plans!  
Meticoulous personal reflection

Horror:  
I'll have food!

Nightmare:  
Tenacity spanning

Cross:  
I'll get back my universe!

Nightmare:  
Decades of sufference

Error and Red:  
Sweet revenge!

Dust and Blight:  
We'll conquer everything!

Nightmare:   
Is simply why I'll-  
Be king feared, respected, undisputed  
And seen for the wonder i am!  
That's where all their nightmares begin,  
Be prepared!

The bad Sanses:  
Yes, that's where all their nightmares begin,

The bad Sanses + Nightmare:  
Be prepared!

*Evil laugh*


	2. Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Savages  
> Original song: Savages  
> From: Pochaontas (movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song Is about Ink that wants to destroy the bad Sanses declaring war to them but Dream and Blue are determinated to stop a potential war.

Ink:   
What can you expect  
From some filthy, murderers?  
Their whole disgusting existence it's like a curse!  
Their hands are covered in dust and blood!  
Their only good when dead,  
They're vermin as i've said, and worse!

AU Sanses + AU papyruses:  
They're Savages!  
Savages!

Ink:  
Barely even monsters!

AU Sanses:  
Savages!

AU Papyruses:  
Savages!

Ink:  
Drive them from our lives!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they are just evil,  
We must sound the drums of war!

AU Papyruses:  
Savages!  
Savages!

AU Sanses:  
Dirty full-of-L.O.V.E. devils!

AU Sanses/Papyruses + Ink:  
Now we sound the drums of war!

Nightmare:  
This is what we knew,  
Ink Is just a demon  
The only thing he care about Is himself

Error:  
Beneath his starry eye,  
There's emptiness inside.

Bad Sanses:  
I wonder if the others know!  
He's a savage!   
A savage!

Nightmare + bad Sanses:  
Barely even monster!

Bad Sanses:  
A savage!  
A savage!

Error:  
Just a souless being!

Nightmare:  
Maybe we've done some mistake,  
But we have loved someone too!

Dust:  
We must sound the drums of war!

Bad Sanses:  
A savage!  
A savage!  
First we try to explain to him,  
Then we sound the drums of war!

AU Sanses/Papyruses:  
Savages!  
Savages!

Orange (Underswap Papyrus):  
Let's go get a few, men!

Bad Sanses:   
A savage!  
A savage!

Ink:  
Now it's up to you, man!

All:   
Savages/A savage!  
Savages/A savage!  
Barely even monster/s!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

Dream:   
Is there nothing i can do?  
Will this really be the end?

Blue:  
Is It only death that waits,  
In that empty universe?

Ink:   
This will be the day!

Nightmare:  
This will be the morning!

Bad Sanses:  
We'll reduce them all to dust if necessary!

Dream:  
I don't know what we can do

Blue:  
Still i know we've got to try...

Ink + AU Sanses/Papyruses:  
Now we make them pay!

Blue:  
Wind help our feet to fly!

Bad Sanses:  
Now without a warning!

Dream:  
Mother help my soul be great

AU Sanses/Papyruses:  
Now we leave 'em blood, dust and regret!

Blue:  
I pray to God and all the saints

AU Sanses/Papyruses + bad Sanses:  
It's them or us!

Dream:  
Please don't let It be too late

AU Sanses/Papyruses:  
They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking...

AU Sanses/Papyruses:  
Savages!

Bad Sanses:  
A savage!

AU Sanses:  
Demons!

AU Papyruses:  
Devils!

Ink:  
Kill them!

Bad Sanses:  
He's a savage!

AU Sanses/Papyruses:  
Savages!

Ink + AU Sanses/Papyruses:  
What are we waiting for?

Ink + AU Sanses/Papyruses + Bad Sanses:  
Destroy their evil race!/destroy his evil influence!  
Until there's not trace left!

Blue:  
How loud are the drums of war?

Ink + AU Sanses/Papyruses + bad Sanses:  
We will sound the drums of war!  
Savages!/a savage!  
Savages/a savage!

Now we sound the drums of war!   
Savages!/a savage!  
Savages!/a savage!

AU Sanses/Papyruses + bad Sanses:  
Now we see what comes of trying to mess with us!

Now we sound the drums of...

Dream and Blue:  
Is this the death of all we love carried in the drumming of...

AU Sanses/Papyruses + bad Sanses:  
War!


	3. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: HELLFIRE  
> Original song: Hellfire  
> From: the hunchback of Notre Dame (movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song Is set in Vampireverse and Is about the vampire hunter, Eterna (Vampireverse Undyne) that Is maddly in love with her enemy, the vampire king Fallacy (Vampireverse Error) and she will di everything for make him her and only her.
> 
> Yeah, I know that Eterna Is in love only with Dr. Lofy (Vampireverse Alphys) but I couldn't resist to make this thing.

Eterna:  
Beata Maria, you know i am a rightgeous woman  
And of my skills i am joustly proud.  
Beata Maria, you know i'm so much better than   
the common, voulgar, weak, licentious crowd.

Then tell me, Maria,  
Why I see him standing there?  
Why his valiant firey eyes still scorch my soul?

I feel him! I see him!  
The moon light caught in his black bones,  
Is blazing in me out of all controll...

Like fire!  
Hell fire!  
This fire in my scales.  
This burning desire Is driving me insane!

It's not my fault!  
I'm not to blame!  
It Is the vampire king,  
The one who sent this flame!

It's not my fault!  
If in fate's plan!  
It made my mad love so much stronger than i am!

Protect me, Maria,  
Don't let this demon cast his spell.  
Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bones!

Destroy Lord Fallacy!  
And let him teaste the fires of hell!  
Or else let him be mine and mine alone!

Azure (Vampireverse Blue):  
*Eterna, the vampire Is escaped...*

Eterna:  
*What?...*

Azure:   
*He's no longer in the prison... he's gone...*

Eterna:  
*But how? I...  
Nevermind, get out Azure.  
I'll find him.  
I'll find him even if i had to burn down the entire forest and village!*

Hell fire!  
Dark fire!  
Now vampire it's your turn!  
Choose me or  
The sun rays!  
Be mine or you will burn!

God have mercy on him...  
God have mercy on me...  
But he will be mine!  
Or he will  
Burn!!!!


	4. Sanses Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original song: stepsisters's lament  
> from: Cinderella the musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Is about some unpopular Sanses that are jealous of Blueberry because everybody love him.

Storyshift Sans:  
Why would everyone want a Sans like him?  
A frail and childish cuteness?  
Why can't everyone ever once prefer,  
A solid Sans like me?

Ganz:  
He's a frothy little bubble  
With a flimsy kind of charm,  
And with very little troubles,  
I could break his little arms!

Alter:  
Why would everyone want a Sans like him?  
So unusual and energic.  
Why can't everyone ever once prefer,  
A usual and calm Sans like me?

Chess:  
His eyes are of a pretty shed of light blue  
But not any bluer than the sky Is!

Mafia:  
His bones may be delicate and smooth  
But not any smoother than the silk is!

Virus:  
His smile Is no brighter than the sun!

Antivirus:  
He's only as fresh, soft and white as the snow.

Unlust:  
He's only as graceful, sweet, and joyful as a fawn!

Angel:  
So why Is everyone going crazy?

All:  
Oh why would everyone want a Sans like him?  
A Sans who's marely lovely?  
Why can't everyone ever once prefer,  
A Sans who's marely me?

What's everyone's matter?  
What's everyone's matter?  
What's everyone's matter?

Storyshift Sans:  
Yes, he's witty,  
So desarming,  
And i really like the strength he can pull out.

Ganz:  
Clever cunning,  
Ever charming.

Alter:  
How do i make other see i'm special?

Virus:   
It's a pity

Others:  
It's a pity!

Chess:  
I'm as pretty.

Others:   
I'm as pretty!

All:  
Plus i've got the maturity of a perfect adult!

So i wonder,  
What he has,  
That i don't have?  
I am not less.

Mafia:  
I'm clearly Better

Angel:  
But everyone keeps faint around him!

Others:  
Why would everyone want a Sans like him?  
So cute, innocent and dizzy?  
Why can't everyone ever once prefer

Unlust:  
A mature and strong Sans like me?

Antivirus:  
His eyes are of a pretty shed of light blue

Others:  
What's everyone's matter?

Virus:  
But not any bluer than the sky Is!

Others:  
What's everyone's matter?

Angel:   
His bones may be delicate and smooth

Others:  
What's everyone's matter?

Storyshift Sans:  
But not any smoother than the silk is!

Others:  
What's everyone's matter?

Mafia:  
His smile Is no brighter than the sun!

Others:  
What's everyone's matter?

Ganz:  
He's only as fresh, soft and white as the snow!

Others:  
What's everyone's matter?

Chess:  
He's only as graceful, sweet and joyful as a fawn!

Others:  
What's the matter?

All:  
So why Is everyone going crazy!?

Oh,   
Oh, why would everyone want a Sans like him?  
A Sans who's marely lovely?  
Why can't everyone ever once prefer,  
A Sans who's marely me?

What's everyone's matter?  
What's everyone's matter?  
What's everyone's matter?

Mafia:  
He's the matter!  
Let me at him!

All:  
What's everyone's matter?  
What's everyone's matter?  
What's everyone's matter?


	5. Against each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song Is about Factoid (Gradient) and his father Exemplum (Error) that are fighting each other in a dark storm while Parable (Ink), Falcity (Paperjam), Timide (Goth) and other characters of the AU of Cs Mt are watching.  
> Exemplum had always tried to eat his son and the song Is about Factoid's thoughts while Is fighting his feared and hated father, in the end Factoid succeeds in hurt seriously his father that in deathbed reveal how much he's sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Against each other  
> Original song: Against the tide  
> By: Celldweller

FACTOID:  
I finally know what I have to do  
Now that we are here face to face  
The storm clouds are circling above us  
As we fight against each other.

I feel your grasp on my body  
And this fear in my head won't subside  
They, terrified, are watching around us  
As we hold out.

Oh father, you know you've always scared me  
I've always feared your hungry stare  
You just doesn't care i'm your bones and blood  
For you were the wolf and i'm just a lamb.

We're losing light  
And strength of will  
Our bodies are slowly loosing blood  
But we hold out, keeping fight each other.

This is a storm i have to fight alone  
Remember dad, you're reaping what you've sown.  
Our wounds are burning like fire,  
I'm sorry dad, you're reaping what you've sown.  
You're reaping what you've sown.

We're slowly losing mercy  
And hope Is harder to maintain  
I know the prayers i prayed  
Feel lost like tears in the rain.

The gravity Is pulling down   
The blood loss Is eclipsing the light  
The ending we knew would come   
Has finally begun.  
It's finally begun!

I'm reaping what you've sown!  
You're reaping what you've sown!

EXEMPLUM:  
This sorrow are weighs on my heart  
This regret Is getting harder to Hide  
You'll leave me alone while my vision's blurring  
Left to lay down  
On the cold ground.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are reading "Nightmare's last Wish" i will continue It as soon as possibile.


End file.
